


[Podfic] And the Whirlwind

by dapatty



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) It doesn’t really surprise her that she hears Logan in her head—she thinks it should, yet somehow it doesn’t.





	[Podfic] And the Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the whirlwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132500) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2018/%5bLogan%5d%20And%20the%20Whirlwind.mp3) | **Size:** 4.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:27
  * [Mobile Streaming Link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2018/%5bLogan%5d%20And%20the%20Whirlwind.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
